kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Case Shooter
The Case Shooter is the primary weapon of Kamen Rider Volcanus, though Kamen Rider Amazon or any other Rider can also use it. A second copy of the weapon is later acquired by Kamen Rider Hack from a cache of Case Shooters that were mass-produced by R.I.S.T.. Design The weapon is designed similarly to the Case Slasher but suited for Volcanus' long range fighting style. However, while the weapon proved effective during Volcanus' first use in Shooting Wolf form, the recoil was enough to launch him backwards. Using Punching Kong instead minimizes the recoil and allows Volcanus to fire the weapon properly. The Case Shooter consists of the following parts: *'Case Handle': The handle. At the same time as being a grip, it has a role to transmit information such as parameters and operation manuals that visualize in the HUD or the user. *'Case Trigger': The trigger. *'Ammo Pump': The bullet generation mechanism. By pulling the handle toward you, a bullet with super-compressed energy is generated and loaded. This bullet can be operated in two ways. In shot mode, energy is dispersed immediately after firing, and becomes a bullet that radiates forward as approximately 700 bullets. On the other hand, in the slug mode, a large bullet utilizing the large diameter is injected as it is, and the penetration force is very high. In either case, the destructive force increases in proportion to the amount of energy used. *'Shot Barrel': The muzzle. The large caliber of the heavy weapon class gives the bullet a tremendous initial speed and destructive power. There is a tremendous reaction in proportion to its great power. *'Expand Hinge': The hinge mechanism. When the users ID is authenticated, the lock is released, and it is possible to expand from the Case Mode to Shotgun Mode. It is also possible to trigger an energy charge attack by transforming it back to the Case Mode for an energy charge charge and/or as an improvised shield. *'Caserior': The exterior. Ultra-compression composite armor is completed by inserting 6 kinds of materials, which have different physical properties, into a plate made of titanium alloy, and super-compression by forging. Therefore, it can efficiently prevent against any attack while being about 1 cm thick, it can function as a shield to protect the user in the Case Mode. *'Program Port': A slot intended for SD Programmers. A non-contact learning by a built-in authorisation reader is started by loading a Programmer into the Case Slasher, and a special attack technique is possible by adding a part of the ability of the data image of a biological species' AniModel to the attack. However, this operation can not be performed if the Programmer is in its opened state. Modes The Case Shooter has two modes: Case Mode and Shotgun Mode KR01-Attache Shotgun (Attache).png|Case Mode KR01-Attache Shotgun (Shotgun).png|Shotgun Mode Special Attacks If the Case Shooter is changed back to Case Mode, it will begin to charge. When it is switched back to Shotgun Mode, it will finish charging and pulling the trigger will perform a Case Shot. Finisher When a SD Programmer is inserted into the Case Shooter, two finishing attacks can be performed. By pulling the trigger, a Case Shot with the power of the Programmer can be performed. By switching the Case Shooter back to Case Mode, charging it, and changing it back to Shotgun Mode, a Case Explosion finisher with the power of the SD Programmer will be performed. - Punching Kong= *'Punching Case Shot': Volcanus shoots an construct of a Rilla Knuckle. - Gatling Hedgehog= *'Case Kaban Shot': Volcanus unleashes a rapid-fire volley of energy hedgehog quills in an arc. }} - Amazon= *'Freezing Case Shot': Amazon fires a blast of energy that partially freezes the enemy upon impact }} - Case Explosion= *'Gatling Case Explosion': Volcanus shoots a mass of energy hedgehog quills into the air, which home in on the enemy and pierce it. }} Behind The Scenes The Case Shooter is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. Notes to be added Category:Arsenal (Zerone) Category:R.I.S.T. Category:Moirai Enterprises Category:Case Weapons